Impossible
by rika08
Summary: No one had seen this coming. It was thought the impossible. How could someone so strong, be gone? DG/Cain. very sad.


No one had seen this coming. It was thought the impossible. She had journeyed through the entire OZ in only a week, jumped off a cliff, freed herself from a tomb, and managed to defeat the wicked witch. How could someone so strong, be gone? How?

The night had been such a celebration. Five years after the witches fall and the restoration of the OZ. And even an engagement announcement of Princess DG to Wyatt Cain. How could the night have gone wrong?

Amidst the dancing, the celebration was interrupted by a group of radicals. Ones who still called for justices. They had surrounded the entire ball room, gathering the people into one large group. The leader only demanded one thing, and no one would be harmed.

"We want Azkadellia." he said.

The entire room murmured. DG grabbed Azkadellia's hand and pulled her further into the middle of the crowd. Cain followed them, keeping them unseen.

"Now where is Azkadellia?" the leader demanded.

"She's not here." Lavender answered. "She left on her own years ago."

"Lies! We now she's here!" one called out.

The leader grabbed Lavender and pulled her out of the crowd. He pulled out his pistol, "We know she's here. If we don't have her in one minute-"

"You'll what? Kill all of us?" DG asked. She stood several feet from her mother.

"Get back." he ordered.

"Not until you let my mother go." DG replied.

He pointed the gun at her. Lavenders eyes grew with fright. "Get back!"

"No! I won't! I won't let you bully your way into here, demanded for my sisters life!" DG yelled. She knew that she could get killed for this, but she wasn't about to hand her sister over to these radicals.

"This is your last chance."

"And you've run out." DG replied.

Above the chandelier creaked loudly. Everyone looked up, including the leader. DG ran forwards and grabbed her mother just as the chandelier fell from the ceiling. Everyone scattered, exposing Azkadellia's position.

"Kill her!"

"Az run!" DG screamed.

Cain sprang into action. He grabbed the closest radical and disarmed him. He turned the gun on the other radicals, taking out four more. Glitch and his 'fancy feet' took out a group of five quickly, knocking them out.

DG ran after her sister. THey blended in with the crowd of running guests. THey ran together through the halls, ducking as it rained gunfire. She looked back, getting the distance they were ahead of the radicals. She reached out and grabbed her sisters hand and pulled her down one of the other halls.

"We need to get you away form here." DG said. They continued to run through the abandoned hall.

"What about you?" Az asked.

DG turned her head, "What about us? We'll be fine. We can hold our own."

"Freeze!" Both girls skid to a stop at the menacing voice. In front of them, blocking their escape, stood another renegade. He pointed a gun at the two of them. DG and Azkadellia's hands rose into the air. DG mentally began thinking of a way to get Az out of the area.

"You've caused too much grief to live, witch." he said.

"You think that's going to solve it?" DG asked. "You're only going to hurt the OZ more than you realize."

"Don't try to beg for your sisters life! It won't work! You can't manipulate everyone, Princess." he sneered.

"And I can't stand by and have you kill my sister." DG stepped in front of Azkadellia.

"What are you doing?" Az asked.

"Get out of the way!" he demanded.

"Don't hate me for this Az." DG whispered.

"Deeg?"

Dg slowly brought her hands down. It was obvious she was about to use magic. THe man cocked his gun. DG clapped her hands swiftly. The man pulled the trigger. Behind her, Azkadellia disappeared instantly, while the bullet cut through the air towards DG.

The bullet embedded itself deep into DG's chest. It was obvious the bullet had hit her heart. The impact tossed her off balance, sending her back onto the cold floor. Blood emanated from the severe wound. Her hand trembled as it enclosed over her wound.

"Where is she!" he demanded.

She smiled weakly, "Somewhere you will never find her."

"Then there's no use for you either." He said. He aimed his pistol again.

_It won't make any difference. I'm already dead._ DG thought. She closed her eyes and waited for her death.

The gun went off. But DG felt nothing. She opened her eyes as the gunman fell to the floor. From behind her came rushing footsteps. A face came into her blurring view. Her heart ached as Cain knelt next to her. She knew he knew she was dying. His every attempt to hide his fear failed.

"Hang on DG." Cain said. He pulled off his jacket and tried to slow the bleeding.

"It...won't work." DG gasped.

"Save your breath kid." Cain replied. His voice shook his fear. The Princess he swore to protect years ago, was dying in front of him.

DG's trembling hand grabbed Cain's wrist, "Even...a princess...can't cheat...death twice."

Tears fell from Cain's eyes, "Deeg..."

Her trembling had ceased trembling. It fell limp next to her pale body. Her chest rose one last time, before falling for the final time. Her brilliant blue eyes closed, and her heart stopped beating. DG, Dorothy Gale, second Princess of the OZ. Slipper, fighter, friend. The hope of the OZ and the whole world to Wyatt Cain. Was gone.


End file.
